


Rabastan Lestrange "love, the way little boys love fairys as they pull their wings off"

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, St tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Well, I did this drawling based on the way a friend of mine plays Rab as a carrie, We think he's really sidistic, so I put him outside the Lestrange mannor, tormenting anything smaller than him in his free time, I put him at about 17 or 18 in the pic, so its his younger years.





	Rabastan Lestrange "love, the way little boys love fairys as they pull their wings off"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
